No one really wins
by SecretlySlytherin
Summary: What do you do when your heart and mind are in a fight that no one can win? PO slash.. my first fanfic so be nice revews always welcomedNewly reedited and revised!


**Disclamer: **I own nothing I'm just playing with the characters...;)

**Warning:** This contains Slash(male and male relations) if you are offended in any way, then turn back now thank you.

**Dedication: **I was inspired to write this fic when talking to my very good friend Dana, and listening to the band Copeland! (this is based on one of their songs) so this fic is for her...I love you Dana!

**

* * *

**

**No One Really Wins**

It was really early in the morning when Oliver heard the loud knocking on his door; he looked at the clock and groaned, it was 2:30 in the morning. Kicking the blankets off angrily, he walked to his wardrobe to get his robe. Whoever was outside was still banging loudly when he got to the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!' he yelled. He opened the door to his flat to find a very flushed and angry looking Percy Weasley on his step.

"Percy, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Oliver saw that Percy had been crying and immediately felt sorry for his friend. He knew about Percy's relationship with his parents, and guessed that they were the reason Percy was here on his door step at this God forsaken hour.

"Come in, I'll make some tea" Oliver stood aside to let Percy in.

"Thank you." Percy all but whispered on his way inside the flat, and Oliver almost didn't hear him. While Oliver went into the kitchen to make some tea, Percy sat on the couch he could have sworn he heard Percy start crying lightly, trying not to be heard. Oliver sighed, forgetting all about the tea he went to talk to Percy. When he walked through the door way, Percy stiffened and turned, trying to wipe away the tears, but Oliver saw anyway.

"Perce, what's wrong?" Oliver asked gently. He knew that with Percy you needed to be upfront and not beat around the bush, otherwise you never got a proper answer to any thing.

"It's just… just…" Percy sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

Percy had spoken the last bit so quietly Oliver almost didn't catch it. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, slowly sliding a comforting arm around him.

"Come on Perce, try me." Oliver pleaded. "pweease" Oliver put on a big puppy dog face. Percy looked over at him and a small smile played across his face.

"Its just my parents, they are so controlling, and unsupportive. They judge me with out even knowing me, and I just... Icouldn't take it any more!" Percy's voice kept getting louder, and his face started flushing again. Oliver thought Percy looked cute when he was upset, of course,not that he would ever tell Percy that.

"So I left." Percy's voice was a whisper again "I didn't have any where to go, so I just kept walking, and I ended up here." Percy seemed to be calming down now, so Oliver knew it would be ok to ask him some questions.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll just leave so you can get back to bed." Percy got up off the couch, but Oliver grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

"Wait a minute! You're not leaving 'til I get some answers!" Percy looked at him unsurly, and Oliver chuckled to show Percy that he meant well

"Okay." Percy said meekly.

"Okay!" Oliver flashed his most charming smile "First off there's nothing to be sorry for Perce, I'm glade you came to me, what are friends for any way?" Percy blushed.

"Second, they're your parents; they're supposed to be that way! And third, what was this fight about?" usually Percy and his parent would fight about little things that would irritate Percy, or make him upset, but never upset enough to walk out in the middle of the night, never this upset. Oliver knew something big was wrong this time, he just didn't know what.

"First, thank you, that really means a lot to me Oliver." Percy was blushing and he smiled shyly at Oliver.

"Second, parents are a bloody pain in the arse if you ask me! I'm sure as hell never going to be like my parents." Oliver chuckled at the determined look in Percy's eyes.

"And third, I don't want to talk about it!" Oliver was taken aback at the last one, what was Percy playing at? Well, what ever it was Oliver was going to find out.

"Percy, I can't try and help if I don't know what's wrong first." Oliver pouted, "Please Percy, help me help you."

He could see Percy giving in a little, so he put on his best puppy dog eyes and whined. Percy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He got up off the couch and had his back to Oliver as he spoke.

"My Parents found out…that….that I'm…thatimgay." Percy said the last words in a rush, but Oliver heard them nonetheless, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"W -what….?" Oliver stammered out, still suffering from the shock. Percy looked worried and anxious.

"They found out, that I'm gay... mum was cleaning my room and she... uhh…found some…erm…stuff under my bed." Percy was very red and trying to look any where but at Oliver. Oliver tried not the giggle at the mental image of Mrs. Weasley cleaning and finding a Playwitch under Percy's bed.

"What happened after that?" Oliver asked trying to sound interested, when really all he wanted to do was hold Percy and tell him that he wasn't alone and that he loved him.

"Well, I came home from work, and both my parents were sitting at the table. They said we needed to talk. Mum pulled out the magazine and threw it on the table and said she found it under my bed, and that we needed to get me help. She made it sound like I had a disease, so I snapped at her to leave me alone. Then Dad stood up and started yelling about how it was sick and wrong, about how I was a disgrace and h-h-how, I r-r-ruined the f-f-family." Percy started crying again and with out hesitation, Oliver was by his side with his arms around him.

He led Percy to the couch and they sat him down, whispering in his ear. "Shhhhhh, it'll be okay Perce. Shhhhh." Percy just started sobbing harder onto Oliver, then he pulled away and stood up so quickly he stumbled andalmost fell over.

"You don't get it do you!" Percy was yelling now, and for the fourth time that morning, Oliver was in shock at Percy's behavior.

Walking around the couch, Percy screamed,"I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY! I WANT TO GET MARRIED AND... AND HAVE CHILDREN!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!" Oliver couldhear Percy's yelling was becoming more sob-like as hewalked over to the doorway of the kitchen and collapsed. Then, just when Oliver though he was starting to calm down, Percy turned to him and cried, "I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU!"

Without hesitation, Oliver was right by his side, still trying to soke in what Percy had told him.

"But I do…." Percy whispered. Oliver sighed and lifted Percy's chin up with his hand to look him straight in the eyes.

"What' d you say Percy?" Oliver asked, even though he knew damn well what Percy had said.

He just needed to be sure.

"I said, I don't want to love you. I... I know you don't love me back." Percy paused, "It's like this fight between my heart and mind... no one really wins this time." Oliver was speechless, he just kneeled there searching those blue eyes, looking for the answer.

"It's like my heart is telling me yes that I love you... but my mind is telling me no, that I don't... that I can't. I can't win." Percy's eyes were full of sorrow and desire, a desire that Oliver had never seen there before.

"I'm sorry Oliver, " Percy dropped his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Wiping away the tear,Oliver leaned in and capture Percy's lips with his own. It was not like he had imaged their first kiss would be, not at all; this one was, perfect. It was real. Right when his and Percy's lips met, he felt Percy tense, he wasn't kissing him back, but he wasn't pushing him away either. Oliver ran his tongue along Percy's bottom lip, and when Percy gasped in surprise he took full advantage, shyly peeking his tongue into Percy's mouth. He was waiting for Percy to push him away, but instead Percy moaned and wrapped his arm's around Oliver, drawing him closer almost desperate to feel him. The two men sat there exploring each others mouths for the first time, but finally broke apart when air was needed.

"W -What was that?" Percy asked breathless. Oliver smirked, leaning in and kissing Percy again.

"That." Oliver replied coyly. "Is what I call and kiss Perce. And I did it because you are an idiot!" Oliver was chuckling happily, at Percy's confused expression. "I love you too Perce, I always have you big git! Now come here." Oliver leaned in and resumed kissing Percy, and Percy happily returned it. Then Oliver broke apart.

"You were wrong about one thing though, Perce." Oliver said looking into Percy's deep blue eyes.

"And what was that Oliver?" Percy asked confused.

"I win." Oliver whispered in Percy's ear, before capturinghis lips once more.

* * *

The End 

**A/N:** Ok this is my first fanfic so...be nice and honest please...revewes are good so leave one and i will love you!

**P.S:** this is newly edited and revised! so hopefully its better! tell me what you think!


End file.
